Out of the Dust
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: "Go to hell." Saki Amamiya's life as a young man hasn't been so well. Why? Simply because, he lived an outlaw's life in the late 1800s.


Out of the Dust

By AvidAkiraReader

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

><p>Amamiya the Rogue, also known as Saki, was 5'8 to 5'9 and tall with piercing blue-green eyes. He had a smooth complexion and a prominent feral grin at danger. His hair was a sandy blonde, and was a neat dresser. A worn denim vest covered a more baggy cloth shirt, and a cracked leather belt held a pair of cotton pants. Crinkled brown boots had bits and pieces of dust trailing after him as he ran. His lithe body jumped over a dry log as one hand held onto a felt pointed hat.<p>

1877, he thought dryly, a would-be beautiful place had he not been chased by a certain local bartender. A gunshot rang out as Ike Greil bellowed, "Git back 'ere Saki!"

Putting on a fake, cheerful even, bravado, Saki yelled back, "After I water myself and _after_ I get myself a horse, Ikey!" As he ran, he wondered in an absentminded way, 'Why in the world would they name the territory after the old term of _brandy_?' Distantly, he heard Ike Greil roar for Sheriff Mario.

* * *

><p><em>A Bit o' History<em>

He hadn't really chosen to be a rogue, but Saki believed it was his horrendous habit of reading Smash novels that romanticized crime. Five years before, he was arrested by Sky County Pit Shiroioka all because he stole a bit of cheese. After a few months, he was arrested again because he had a few pieces of clothing that belonged to some great warrior.

It was actually a pair of slim overalls that belonged to a sibling of a great warrior.

Two or three days from staying inside jail, Saki more or less disliked the uncivilized area. After escaping it, through a chimney actually, he was considered a fugitive.

Without even gaining a beard or even a stubble on his chin, no less.

A year after that incident, Saki found a small settlement called Fort Green in the where he worked at ranches and where he could test if he could actually gamble or not. Unfortunately, he wasn't very skilled at it at the time, and lost money, only gaining the sum back after herding a hundred Yoshi. During those years, he became partners with Game R. Watchie, an ex-pirate in the risky business of Pikachu thievery.

Saki, who had aimed for stealing local soldiers around Fort Green, became known as 'Mani', short for 'manipulator'. He never actually stole the Pikachu though; he went around and interacted with the breeders, sometimes outright manipulating them to give a few newborns. Never mind that Game almost always risked his life at night to steal a few full-grown ones.

But with his luck, Saki was usually ran out of town, village, fort, for some crime. This time, it was him reacting to an argument and some tussling. He had shot a taller, experienced blacksmith, Meta "Wing" Nite. After committing the crime, Saki had started sprinting out of Fort Green and into Wine Territory.

Saki snickered when he remembered the look of shock on Meta's sickly yellow eyes, and then schooled his expression to a desperate face.

Two years ago, Saki started to refer himself as 'The Rogue.' This led to him being chased by Sheriff Mario, who used to be a good friend.

Amamiya soon reached what he had dubbed 'The Aqua Line' and crossed it quickly, after drawing out his pistol and firing it purposely at the man's foot.

* * *

><p><em>January, 1880<em>

In a saloon, we find Amamiya Saki playing poker against a burly, arrogant man named Ganon. The thick man's red hair was slicked back into coils, and a fat cigar poked out from his lips. After pursing his lips, Saki overheard his opponent laughing in tones that oozed of arrogance.

"I bet that I can take out this almighty kid with my gun, boys." Ganon roared raucously, and pounded the table with a calloused fist. Saki's eyes narrowed into slits, and leaned back, still holding his cards in front of his face.

"May I see your revolver, good sir?" Saki asked courteously, and Ganon consented to hand over his ivory handed gun which Saki looked at under the table, where he turned the cylinder **(1)** to an empty chamber, and handed it back. Afterwards, he said casually to his opponent, "Did you know that Amamiya Saki sits right in front of you, my friend?"

Ganon, stunned into silence, stared right into the teenager's ice blue eyes, and then recoiled to pull out his gun. He pushed the hammer, and shot, only to find no bullet wound spreading its supposedly fatal poison through the boy's white shirt. Saki then pulled out his own from his right thigh's holster, and shot Ganon coldly in the chin, leaving a bloody mess behind as he left the saloon.

* * *

><p><em>November 1880<em>

Saki stretched himself out languidly when he heard the news that his old pal Greil, once local bartender, had been elected as the Sherriff of Aqua Vitae, where he was staying. Going close to a cracked window, Amamiya silently cursed when he heard the new Governor of Aqua Vitae, Marth Lowell, issue a $600 dollar bounty on his head.

"SHERRIFF IKE GREIL GATHERING POSSE FOR POSSIBLE ARREST!"

* * *

><p><em>December 1880<em>

Saki spouted expletives quietly as he clutched his bloody leg when he looked outside an abandoned stone building. Ike Greil and a lot of men surrounded him and his gang. Blonde bangs fell over his blue eyes, and he frantically checked his revolver.

**Empty.**

Then he looked around the stone building he and his gang were situated in for the smallest bit of food.

**Absolutely nothing.**

Inside, the gang was locked in by a dead horse's body, shot by Greil. As Greil's men started to cook breakfast over an open fire, Saki could literally taste the eggs and bacon, and finally called out hoarsely, "Let me talk with Greil."

As the blue haired sheriff came closer to the dead horse, Ike initiated a conversation never seen before.

"How are you, Saki?"

"Shut up."

"Is that the way your mother taught you?"

"Shut the hell up Greil."

"Oh? Whatever happened to 'Ikey'?"

"That nickname disappeared a month ago."

"…Would you like to come outside?"

"Would you like your damn guts spilled?"

"I'm inviting you t'eat."

"And I'm saying no. All I want is out, along with clemency with my gang."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that that's not going to happen, Saki."

"…"

"Come outside and eat breakfast with us, won't you?"

"Go to hell."

**::**

Saki blearily saw his friend Isaac stumble to him inside the cold stony building and whisper, "The men are hungry, and our only hope of surviving this is to surrender, my friend." Amamiya hung his head in regret, but he cared.

Even as a fugitive, an outlaw, a wanted criminal, he still cared for his gang. Saki called out from the house to Ike, "Let us out Ike, and give us some food. We surrender."

* * *

><p><em>April 1881<em>

"I'm not guilty!" Saki protested to Judge Bowser Koopa.

"The following subject will be hanged in May." Wildly, Saki whirled his head around, trying to find his gang. His heart lifted a little when he heard Ike's next words: "His gang...escaped, your Honor."

**::**

Saki slipped off his manacles as they were ascending the last step, and struck Fox Mccloud with them and seized his gun. Shooting rapidly, he shot Fox and Falco Lombardi. As Fox limped out, he tripped and fell from the mortal wound Saki had given him. Saki picked up Falco's 10- gauge double-barrel shotgun, the man had already died, and waited at the upstairs window.

Seeing another guard, Saki shot him with the shotgun, and then began to work on freeing his legs. Taking a pickax hanging on the wall, Saki cursed and cursed again as he struck the irons.

"God. Damn. Irons!" Saki hissed as he pounded them again. One hour later, he was seen merrily mounting a horse, whistling a cheerful tune as he rode out of town.

* * *

><p><em>July 1881<em>

Saki paused as he strained to hear a midnight conversation in his friend Snake's, son of gang leader, Boss, room. He debated whether he should enter or not, and his breathing grew ragged while he considered the possible consequences that could happen.

One, he could be chastised, and he hadn't been scolded since he was a pre-teen. Two, he would be slammed out of the only shelter he had right now. Or three, Saki could be shot on reflex. It wouldn't be suspected, because after all, they all lived in a dangerous world.

Saki decided he would just barge in, with his gun. The voices had risen in volume, if only a little, so while Saki couldn't decide who it was, but he knew it just _wasn't_ Snake. He crashed through the door with his gun poised to shoot.

Seeing a movement in the shadows, Saki called out in a language Snake and he spoke in, "Quien es? Quien es?" A gunshot was heard, and then two.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you thought that was a nice Western based story. So Saki Amamiya is based off of Billy the Kid, a notorious gun fighter. <strong>

**(1) Revolvers back then had six chambers, and also, people loaded them with only five rounds, leaving the hammer on an empty chamber in case they accidentally set it off.  
>Other Notes: I hope you got the little puns. Pit's 'last name' Shiroioka' is a Japanese word for 'whitehill'. The real man's last name was, quite literally, Whitehill. And, yell hurrah for the first real Western story on SSBB section! :D<strong>

**Resources: Wikipedia, which isn't **_**that**_** bad to use as an information unit.**

**R&R!**


End file.
